Forever and Always
by autumnisthebladee
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke and Sakura's daughter go and visit the grave of the fallen cherry blossom. A lost mother, and lover.


**Random, idea it may seem confusing but your supposed to fill in the weird parts with your own theories.**

**Beta read by DarkSacredJewelXoX**

* * *

**Najika Uchiha**

"Hey mom, it is my sixteenth birthday today. It has been eleven years since you died. I know you didn't want to leave me or dad, but you had to. I'm doing great actually. I'm in the ANBU and it is pretty exciting. Dad gets along okay, but I can tell he misses you. I hear him crying sometimes although he never does in front of me. The villagers keep judging you and it makes me mad. I want to snap and cause them pain. Dad never let's me though. He told me revenge messed him up a lot and it will just destroy me as well.

"But I'm proud to be your daughter, Najika Uchiha. I took dad's name even though I was born out of wedlock. People judged you for that too. Naruto is doing great as well. He is Hokage and has two kids of his own. He and Hinata seem really happy. Naruto comes over a lot to spend time with me. I think I cause him a lot of pain though because he says I look just like you; an exact replica of you except with onyx eyes like dads.

"I saw a picture of you when you were sixteen and I do look a lot like you. My hair is a little longer. It's shoulder length, but it's the same pink shade. People call me Sakura sometimes and it means a lot to me that I look like you. It makes me feel closer to you. Dad says one day we are all going to see each other again. I know you told him not to get revenge on the man that killed you; the man became depressed and ended his own life after writing a letter confessing his sins. Why was it you mom? You didn't deserve it and you were strong. That man did it when he knew you weren't going to see it coming.

"Anyway…I have been practicing my Sharingan techniques. Dad has been teaching me. One day I should get my Mangekyou Sharingan. I'm in no hurry though. There aren't any Uchiha left so I would end up blind from using it. Anyway, I miss you and I wish you were here. I wish I could see you, but Dad tells me your still here with me...I know you are. I put cherry blossoms on your grave. I thought you would like them…I love you mom, forever and always."

The Sakura trees seemed to cry after Najika stopped talking and she knew it was a sign from her mother. It was a beautiful day and she knew her mom was in a good place.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

"Hey Sakura, it's Najika's birthday today. She is sixteen years old. She looks just like you, just the way I remember you even when she's upset. I know it hurts her when the villagers talk about you. I refuse to get angry with them though because you always told me to just let it go. I will keep my promise to you. I did a lot of unforgivable things in my life; I won't make anymore mistakes. I will raise Najika to be an excellent ninja, just like her mother.

"The dobe comes over a lot of the time and spends time with her so she definitely acts like him sometimes. It's pretty annoying…"

"Realizing that you are no longer here is hard after I have already lost so many people. It will be Najika's job to restore the Uchiha though. I will not marry or even love another woman. You were the only one for me. The man that killed you payed the price. Stupid drunk, if only he had remembered to…never mind I don't like talking about that part.

"You know what you are to me and every time I look at the sakura trees, I think of you. I know you're okay and I can't wait to see you again. The day will come when I'll be able to rest in peace with my parents, brother, and you."

"I'm in no rush though. I know that day will come and until then, I'm going to be the best father I can be. It's a promise…"

Sasuke just sat there staring at the gravestone surrounded by sakura trees. He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could swear it was Sakura and he would also swear that when the wind blew, in that instant, he could here Sakura's voice whispering, "I love you too…"

**Forty years later… Nijika Uchiha**

"Hey mom, hey dad it's been awhile. I know and I'm sorry. The kids are doing great. They are growing up so fast…well they aren't kids anymore and they have started families of their own. I can feel my time is coming near. I'm not young, but I'm not old either. I'm only fifty six years old, but that's good enough for me. I love you with my entire heart and I know I'll be there with you both soon. I'll finally be able to meet grandma, and grandpa, and Uncle Itachi. I can't wait…I know this is my last day living; my husband has already died and I and getting too sick. I've used the Mangekyou too much. I brought it on myself though.

"But Mom? Dad? I'm ready to come home..."

Nijika felt two hands on each of her shoulders and she turned around to see her mother and father both smiling down at her.

"Mom, Dad?" Nijika realized she was young again. She turned around to see a body…her body old and wrinkled lying on he parents gravestone with a smile on her face. She was dead, she was with her parents.

She took her mother and fathers hand.

"Welcome home…" Her mother's warm voice carried her into the sunlight where she knew her loved and lost ones were waiting on the other side…

* * *

**Kind of depressing, but I thought it was cute so I wrote it. This is the end, ugh that was emotional lol.**


End file.
